Episode 10
Scene 1 Mamisa and Thakurain dress up Paro for the wedding. Mamisa excuses herself to get bangles for Paro. Paro starts crying. Thakurain asks why is she crying. If she is not happy with the marriage. Paro says that she was doing embroidery on one of the seats of Mamisa, but couldn’t complete it. She had to get the windows repaired which were making noise. She couldn’t even get the medicine for her pains. Paro says that had she known that now finally she would go away, she would have completed her jobs. She would have met her friends for the last time. Thakurain says that when you know you have to go away, for never to return back, it surely hurts. But she should know that this is how it is. All her memories and precious things, she would find them with her…in her dowry. She would decorate her room with that. Mamisa says that the torn part of her bed-cover on which Paro embroidered so much, and Paro says that her laddoos whose scent goes as far as 2 houses away. Paro, Mamisa and Thakurain smile. Thakurain and Mamisa take Paro out. Near the mandap, Paro recalls Bindi. Thakurain says that she will find out, Paro needn’t worry. Thakurain instructs the servants to go find Bindi. The servant looks at Tejawat, scared. Tejawat says that this is his village, and we know that the wedding was to happen tomorrow but since the BSD people had black-eye on this, and they can’t let anyone spoil the day of any bride. So the wedding and the bidaai will happen today itself. Paro is scared but Varun tells her that he is with her, after the 7 pheras, she will be his responsibility. He will do whatever it takes to protect her. BSD officers reach the Haveli. A servant stops them and says they can’t enter. The officer says that they have a suspicion that there is some mishappenings going on inside. The servant asks if they have a search-warrant. The officers shows them. The servant rushes to Tejawat and says that BSD officers are here, in good numbers…to raid the haveli. Tejawat says that they have to stop them until the weddings take place. He orders the pandit to proceed faster. The servants of Tejawat meanwhile wrap all the guns and arms. The servant informs the BSD that they can’t enter until Thakur sa himself comes and meets him. Varun applies sindoor to Paro and mangal-sutra too. Tejawat’s men continue packing the arms. Paro and Varun exchange garlands. Paro blushes. They take the 7 pheras along with the 7 vows. Rudra is keeping an eye on all this. The servants finally pack the money and arms into bags and bunkers. Scene 2 The wedding and the rituals are completed. The pandit asks Paro-Varun to take blessings of elders. PaRun touch Tejawat, Thakurain and Mamisa’s feet. Paro cries in Mamisa’s arms. Paro again searches out and says that Bindi still hasn’t come, she will not go in her doli until she meets her. Thakurain asks the servant if he searched properly, outside the haveli. Tejawat intervenes and says that he didn’t want to say this before marriage. But Bindi has disappeared ever since evenings. Paro is shocked and says that Bindi should be somewhere near, she can’t go away. Tejawat says that he ordered his men to search for her all over but she is not be found. The consequences refer to the fact that the BSD officers have abducted her. Paro shouts that this can’t happen. She yells her name and cries. Tejawat says that he fears that he is the same BSD officer who acted to save her once. Paro recalls Rudra. Tejawat asks her to leave as her and the guests’ security is in the hands of him. They have to leave. Paro says she can’t leave Bindi behind and go. Tejawat says that the times are crucial, she should control her emotions and make preparations to leave. Paro hugs Mamisa. Scene 3 Tejawat comes out and asks what the matter is. The officer says that they have warrant to search their haveli. He checks the papers and says they are fake. He pushes off the officer, the officer says they can’t attack an officer on duty. The officer on duty says that they will definitely search the goddown. Tejawat says that he can’t boss on me and turns to leave. The officer stops him saying that Kesari Ram opened his mouth and told every thing, this baraat is just a beautiful cover to his plans. Tejawat slams the door on their faces. The officer calls Rudra and says Tejawat didn’t let them enter. Rudra says that expected, especially with fake warrant. Good, now he will do mistake. Tejawat says that he knew BSD would come in huge numbers, Bidaai would happen from the back-door. Rudra is sitting on his bike and says that the borders are sealed, the baraat won’t cross the border. Paro throws the rice in her Mamisaa’s palla as a ritual. Rudra is on his bike. Category:Episodes